remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Little Planet (Classic Sonic's world)
The Little Planet (リトルプラネット Ritoru Puranetto?), also known as the Miracle Planet (奇跡の星 Kiseki no Hoshi?), is a location that appears in the [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. It is alternate version of Little Planet from another dimension set in the recent past. History ''Sonic Mania'' In Sonic Mania, Little Planet reappeared over Never Lake in its mechanized form due to the interference of the Phantom Ruby, where it stayed in view of Angel Island. Shortly after its arrival, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles got send to the Past of Stardust Speedway Zone when Dr. Eggman displaced the heroes with the Phantom Ruby. Working their way back to the Present after defeating a Hotaru Hi-Watt, the trio were challenged to a fight by Metal Sonic, whom they managed to defeat before being sent off Little Planet by Eggman with the Phantom Ruby. Sonic and co. could later see Little Planet in the sky while making their way through Lava Reef Zone. Getting back to Little Planet, Sonic and co. pursued the doctor through Metallic Madness Zone while overcoming the doctor's contraptions before cornering him inside the Titanic Monarch, another one of Eggman's bases on Little Planet. After the trio of heroes defeated Eggman, the Titanic Monarch began to explode. During the confusion, Sonic and the Phantom Ruby got sucked into an inter-dimensional wormhole while Tails and Knuckles escaped Little Planet. Landing on the outskirts of Never Lake, Tails and Knuckles looked towards Little Planet as the chain linking Little Planet to the earth shattered. Little Planet would then disappear in a shower of sparkles while Sonic barely escaped the collapsing Egg Reverie Zone. ''Sonic Mania Plus'' In Sonic Mania Plus, Little Planet was brought back to earth in its mechanized state due to interference from the Phantom Ruby again, where it stayed in view of Angel Island. Not long after, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray got send to Stardust Speedway Zone's Past when Dr. Eggman displaced the heroes with the Phantom Ruby. Working their way back to the Present after defeating a Hotaru Hi-Watt, the group met Metal Sonic, whom they defeated before being sent off Little Planet by Eggman with the Phantom Ruby. Sonic and co. could later see Little Planet in the sky while making their way through Lava Reef Zone. Getting back to Little Planet, Sonic and co. pursued the doctor through Metallic Madness Zone while overcoming the doctor's contraptions. In the end, they cornered him inside the rebuilt Titanic Monarch. After the group of heroes defeated Eggman however, the Phantom Ruby went haywire, causing it to create a rift that began to suck in everything around it, including the Titanic Monarch. Eggman tried to make an escape, but the heroes escaped in their Super States and knocked him into the rift. Locations *'Stardust Speedway Zone', an area containing a complex network of highways. **'Past', a jungle filled with large vines and what appears to be some ancient buildings (along with a cathedral sealed with a dome). **'Present', a city with golden highways, a glimmering skyline, and a giant Eggman statue under construction. *'Metallic Madness Zone', Eggman's personal base, filled with mechanical contraptions. **'Present', a typical Eggman Zone. Fully metallic and with tons of traps and robots. *'Titanic Monarch Zone', another one of Dr. Eggman's bases. A city with a huge robot at the center which contains a cathedral. See also *Little Planet (disambiguation) Category:Planets